Contribs
'''''The Contribs are a large group of trolls/assassins/hackers. History The first known Contribs attack occured on November 22, 2013. They attacked over 100 innocent birds in a 2 hour period on Cityscape 4. They had about 4 birds on the server, one spamming, two attacking, and a fourth crashing computers of 6+ birds at a time. The Contribs have declared Hillscape 7 their territory and many notable members have been seen there. Most members are robins or starlings with some exceptions such as Gibby, who is an eagle, or Lunchbone, a barn owl. The winner of the most dangerous FLAB3 hacker 2013 is Flipqy, a member of the Contribs. Contribs have been inactive since June 15, 2014. They returned by disconnecting Cityscape 4 on January 27, 2015. Seven birds lost their computers. Warnings The Contribs are currently the most dangerous hackers online, as they can: .Cause damage to your computer . Kill your bird . Retitle spam and curse messages so they look like they came from other birds. . Some members can change their own bird and the birds of others . Flipqy has reset one of the servers making it just a grey wasteland with twigs/food laying about. He was not IP banned and Gamevial simply rebooted the map so it was the Cityscape again. *List of Known Members (Updated Frequently) Holla - A robin who possibly leads the Contribs. Ni - A starling responsible for spamming in the first known Contribs attack, could possibly be a Co-leader Skeets - A robin hacker, mostly snipes birds guarding their nests in the Islands. Gibby - An eagle spammer used as bait to attract assassins,whom other members of the Contribs then poo on. FDBirdFD- A starling who patrols the Cityscape 2, attacking unwary birds. His name possibly comes from a Toontown hacker SeaGreenCatFD. Heartstrings- A robin assassin who mostly patrols with FDBirdFD. Lunchbone- A barnowl who snipes other barnowls in the Snowscapes, his name is possibly a spinoff of Dinnerbone. Scratch - A starling spammer who has been thought to be able to OP birds Assassin- A robin assassin who mostly patrols the Contribs base in Hillscape 7. Flipqy- A HACKER who is IMMORTAL, USES RANGE HACKS, and can CHANGE BIRDS at WILL, AVOID AS HE CAN HACK COMPUTERS!!!!! Is most commonly a robin, and his name comes from Happy Tree Friends. -=Most Dangerous Hacker Award=- BirdFive- A starling who assassinates birds from high up, possibly uses a cheat engine. Teletuner - A swan who assassinates birds in the Islands 4 map. Curses and spams regularly, and can also change the sky. Deuce - A robin who assassinates birds on buildingtops in the Cityscapes, spams and curses as well Barney - A starling who uses range hacks to assassinate birds across the map, told everyone he was part of the Contribs in a massive spam message affecting ALL servers through hacks Scammy15 - A robin who WILL crash your computer if you enter Hillscape 7 and are not part of the Contribs. It is HIGHLY recommended you don't enter HillScape 7 in case he is online. Pete - A seagull who mostly spams and uses range hacks to kill birds from a safe area. Usually strikes the Industry 1 and Islands 4 and is possibly immortal. The Triple Assassin Robins - Joe, Dunny, and Solefish are the Triple Assassin Robins, who always work together and never apart. Have been seen with Ni, Holla, Flipqy, and Pete. Benny - A starling who uses range hacks God_Hates_Jews - A robin who can glitch in models and often spams inappropriate messages. Reese - A starling who range hacks and is capable of sending hundreds of malware files to a computer in a 'gift box'. Sillygoose - A robin who can connect to multiple servers at a time and ban any player at will. Carpetman - A robin who curses/spams over all servers Jellybeans - A robin who was seen with Holla and Ni in Hillscape 7 in what looked like an initiation ceremony. For certain uses immortal and range hacks and possibly a cheat engine. * All banned members are located under this list Dobby - A starling who was banned after rerouting chat messages to go between different servers and made random birds OP. Category:Criminals Category:FLAB Criminals